No Reason
by Yay for Yaoi
Summary: Jack is terribly wounded in a Xiaolin Showdown, so the Xiaolin Warriors take him in. They both have crushes on each other, and maybe someday, there will be No reason to hide it. Song Fic, Oneshot. Slight Yaoi Hints


A/N: Hey guys! I've been on writer's block lately but I am so happy right now! I mean, I actually completed this story! Maybe now I'll get back to my other ones! Anyway, I've been obsessed with Xiaolin Showdown lately, been reading teh Fan Fics, and then watching You Tube, and I found the perfect song that so reminded me of Jack and Raimundo for some reason. SO this was the result my first Xiaolin Showdown and SONG fic. I hope you all like it, and if you have advice, I'd appreciate it!

XXXXXXXX

No Reason

"Curse you Xiaolin Warriors! I'll get the Shen Gong Wu next time!" A bright haired evil genius shouted, hovering above four teenagers, two about his age, one older one, and then one younger then the rest of them.

A certain Brazilian looked up at the paler teenager as he hovered away, followed closely by a purple ghost. He held three items in his arms known as the Shen Gong Wu. There was the Jetbootsu, which he'd just won from the red head, The Monkey Staff which he had brought, and then The Sword of the Storm.

He continued looking after the scientist known as Jack Spicer, even as he turned into a black spec, even as his three friends came to congratulate him.

_How can we fake this anymore_

_Turn our backs away and choose to just ignore_

"What's wrong Rai? You just won three Shen Gong Wu!" The black haired girl known as Kimiko asked.

Raimundo looked at Kimiko and put on a pretty convincing fake smile. "Oh yea, I'm alright. I was just thinking we should go get some pizza! I'm starving!"

The older teen, known as Clay nodded. "Good idea partner."

The youngest and smallest Xiaolin Dragon, known as Omi, nodded as well. "That sounds like a most agreeable plan!"

Dojo also agreed to the plan, and as they flew through the sky, Raimundo could still see that look in Jack's eyes. He was sure no one else had noticed it, but it was all too clear on what they said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack sighed as he walked into his lab, a pretty pissed off Wuya chewing him out.

"That's the fifth Shen Gong Wu you've lost this week to that boy!" She exclaimed as Jack tried to drown her out by working on a new robot.

_Some say its ignorance_

Jack continued to drown himself in his work, Wuya having decided to leave the seemingly agitated red head alone for awhile.

'How come I can't beat him! I've beaten Omi, Clay, and Kimiko in a showdown before, but that Raimundo! He's too tough!' This thought made him angry, a sudden spark going off from the robot.

He then sighed and raised his goggles from his eyes. "Or maybe I'm just going easy on him."

_It makes me feel some innocence_

_It takes away a part of me_

Jack stopped working on his robot for a moment and looked towards the cabinet where he held the Shen Gong Wu he had. He had but one Shen Gong Wu left, The Fist of Tebigong. Of course, there were other Shen Gong Wu he could have right now, but Raimundo had warped his mind somehow into going easy on him.

One day of ice cream with your enemies then bam, you're losing every battle against them. If he fought with Omi, Clay, or Kimiko, he was victorious, but Rai had found some way around him.

Oh god, now he was calling him by his nickname! 'Stop it Jack! You two aren't even close to friends!' Jack shook his head then went back to his robot, next time, he would crush the Brazilian.

_But I won't let go._

XXXXXXXX

Jack flew hard against the wind, trying to get to the new Shen Gong Wu, the Helmet of Jong.

Raimundo came from the other direction, being the one forcing the wind at Jack. He was going to get the helmet first; he didn't want to humiliate the red head in a Xiaolin Showdown.

_Tell me, why can't you see, that it's not the way_

Raimundo got closer to the Shen Gong Wu and Jack seemed to be pushed back with his movement.

'Almost there.' Raimundo thought and just as he thought he had grabbed it, he saw pale gloved hands around the other side, and the helmet began to glow.

"Sweet. Raimundo! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack said a smug look on his face.

Raimundo hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Name it!"

Jack's smug look turned into, almost, a mad looking smirk. "The first one to get to the top of the mountain wins!"

"I accept your challenge!" Raimundo said, the burning passion of competition starting to rage within him.

With that said they both shouted out the words to start the challenge. "Gon Yi Tan Pi!"

The field around them began to change, them appearing at the bottom of the mountain with the Helmet of Jong glowing at the top. The mountain became steeper and more ragged, and a rumbling from within caused huge boulders to fall.

Jack pressed a button on his pack and two propellers popped out. "See you at the finish line!" He called across to the Xiaolin Warrior before beginning to fly up the mountain.

Raimundo cursed softly to himself, he should have brought the Jetbootsu instead of the Sword of The Storm. So now he had to take the long way, beginning to jump from ledge to boulder to ledge.

Jack flew ahead of Raimundo, concentrating on the prize and avoiding the frequent boulders coming his way. Jack stopped suddenly; he was so close, why not stop and gloat?

"Ha! Finally! After all this time, _I'm _going to beat _you_, Raimundo! There's no way you could win no-" Jack was cut off suddenly and Raimundo looked up to see what had stopped the gloat.

Jack had been hit in the back by a huge boulder and thrown down, his pack in pieces and sparking. But now where was Jack? He looked around for the other boy and just barely noticed him under a pile of boulders.

Raimundo's common sense told him he needed to go help the other boy, but the competition in him over powered him and he continued up the mountain in a hurry.

He was almost there before he stopped. The boulders were rolling past him, continuing to pile on the others; the sparking backpack was so close, the Fist of Tebigong now being seen not far from it.

"This isn't right." He said suddenly as he began jumping down towards the rocks.

_When we all fall down, it will be too late_

_Why is there no reason we can't change_

_When we all fall down, who will take the blame_

Raimundo soon got to the pile of boulders and he kicked one to pieces, only causing a few more to pile on top. Raimundo got closer to the pile.

"Jack! Are you alright!" He called, his voice sounding more worried then he had hoped, but he only got a groan in reply.

"Don't worry buddy! I'll get you out of there!" He called, now scared since he hadn't got a sarcastic reply from the other. He ran up to where the Fist of Tebigong lay then back to Jack.

"Fist of Tebigong!" He called before punching the boulders, most of them breaking.

When he caught sight of the red head, seemingly unconscious, he took off the Fist of Tebigong then moved over. He had to move Jack from the general path the boulders were heading, but he needed to check for broken limbs.

When Raimundo rolled the barely conscious Jack over, he noticed blood flowing from the red hair down to the side of his face, which was the most obvious sign that he might be out for awhile. Then Raimundo began checking for broken bones the best he knew how.

First he moved the Jack's head side to side, nothing wrong with his neck; he then checked his left arm, getting a loud whimper as he moved the wrist, meaning it was broken or sprained. The upper of the right arm was definitely broken, since he got a loud cry when he moved it.

Everything else seemed fine, but he had to do a quick check since there was another boulder rolling their way. Raimundo managed to scoop up the other without hurting him then began up the mountain again.

"All I need to do is get the helmet and we're out of here." He thought as he slowly made his way up the mountain, somehow barely avoiding the boulders.

All the while, Jack remained in his unconscious state, ranting mindless dribble every so often and unconsciously nuzzling into the Brazilian.

Raimundo finally made it to the top, and he gently set Jack down before grabbing the Helmet of Jong. In the blink of an eye, the field returned to normal.

Kimiko, Omi, Dojo, and Clay rushed over mostly to ask about Jack and how bad it was.

"We're going to have to take him back to the temple." Raimundo simply answered concern in his eyes and voice.

XXXXXXXX

Sunlight shone through a bedroom window as a dark figure slept. He'd been sleeping for nearly a week, and now his mind was beginning to un-fog. He could hear the soft tweeting of birds.

'Birds? That's new.' Jack thought as he curled under the blankets. Then he realized that the feel of this bed was different. It was uncomfortable, like he was sleeping on the floor.

He opened his eyes slightly then noticed he was, well actually sleeping on a tome mat. He sat up slightly then groaned at trying to move his right arm, and the wave of dizziness that came.

'What happened?' He thought as he noticed the cast on his right arm and the splint around his left wrist. Then he remembered. He'd been in the middle of a great gloat, having forgotten about the rolling boulders, then wham, a huge boulder knocked him out.

He then looked around. This certainly wasn't his room, but it was obvious whose room it was. His eyes widened as he noticed the trademark grey sweater and sweat pants, and then the gold medallion.

"I'm in Raimundo's room!" He said his eyes widening at the realization. He'd been taken prisoner!

_Nothing could ever be this real_

_A life unsatisfied that I could never feel_

"Yea, and now I'm sleeping outside." Came a certain accent that Jack knew well.

Jack looked towards Raimundo, who stood leaning against the door way. He was surprised to find he didn't look angry, or suspicious, but there wasn't really any emotion in his features, except possibly his eyes, which showed a small bit of worry.

Raimundo just stood there, as if waiting for the red head to say something then moved in and took a seat next to the tome mat. "How are you feeling? You had a lot of boulders on you; I'm surprised you didn't suffer much."

Jack blinked a moment at Raimundo then shook his head, ignoring the question. "You won my last Shen Gong Wu." He said in exasperation.

Raimundo shook his head and sighed. "That doesn't matter!" He replied, his voice sounding kind of annoyed at how Jack didn't care about himself.

_This future's not so bright._

Jack kind of moved away from the agitated Raimundo. He felt tired now, his head throbbing, but he shook it off.

Raimundo sighed. "Do you want anything? Master Fung says you'll be here until you get better."

Jack groaned softly at the news, and then nodded slightly. "I guess I could use some water." He said, reluctant because he really didn't like asking for help.

Raimundo nodded then stood up, leaving the room.

Jack took this time to look around the room more. It was a casual room, not really any posters, and it was a rather small room.

Soon, the Brazilian came back with a cup of water and held it out to Jack. "Here." He said, but soon both realized Jack couldn't hold it on his own.

Raimundo sighed then got close to Jack. "Open your mouth and lean your head back." He instructed. Jack complied and Raimundo unconsciously wrapped an arm around Jack to keep him from falling as he drank.

After Jack had had enough, Raimundo moved away and Jack sighed. "It's going to suck taking care of me until I'm better."

The Brazilian gave him a small smile which made Jack blush, since he had rarely seen such a gesture from the boy. "Eh, I don't mind."

XXXXXXXX

Months had passed and Jack was slowly healing. His wrist was healed completely, so he didn't need to depend on Raimundo much anymore, and his arm was getting close to healing too.

The two boys had gotten close since Jack had come, they laughed, they teased, they even had contests to see who could make the other blush more, which Raimundo always won. The crush that had formed between them was obvious to everyone but the two themselves.

Then, Jack's arm healed, and the friendly bliss had to end. Everyone was having a nice dinner together but as Jack listened from the hall, he shook his head.

Raimundo was begging for Jack to stay, and Master Fung was agreeable, but Jack didn't belong here. He was evil to the core; he couldn't change that, even for Raimundo. So he didn't attend the dinner.

_Some can't make the sacrifice_

_It's much more then just black and white_

_And I won't follow_

XXXXXXXXX

Jack snuck out of the room they had made for him, sneaking to where he knew they kept the Shen Gong Wu, and now, Wuya was with him.

The stairway easily opened and Jack began collecting the Shen Gong Wu, stuffing them into a brown sack he carried, all the while, his stomach was churning.

'C'mon Jack! This was inevitable! They shouldn't have trusted you!' He thought to himself as he stuffed the Shroud of Shadows into the sack.

_Tell me why can't you se, it's not the way_

_When we all fall down, it will be too late_

_Why is there no reason we can't change_

_When we all fall down, who will take the blame?_

"Why are you hesitating Jack! Take their Shen Gong Wu and let's go!" Wuya urged as she saw Jack in deep thought.

"No Wuya, I quit." He said, although there was uncertainty in his voice.

"WHAT!" Wuya yelled, her voice echoing in the stairway.

"You heard me! Find yourself another partner and take a hike!" He said, now certain this was what he wanted.

"Jack, be reasonable!" Wuya said, trying to keep the only one who could help her from leaving.

Jack shook his head stubbornly and began putting the Shen Gong Wu back, Wuya grumbling and disappearing.

He only took the Golden Tiger Claws, which would be his only way home. Before he left though, he wrote a letter and snuck into Raimundo's room, putting it on the floor next to the sleeping Brazilian.

_Times like these I've come to see how,_

_Everything but time is running out._

Jack watched Raimundo for a moment before he began walking out.

"Is something wrong?" A sleepy voice asked, making Jack stop and look over his shoulder.

A sleepy Raimundo was sitting up on his elbows, half lidded green eyes watching the other boy.

Jack smiled softly. "Go back to sleep Rai, we'll talk about it in the morning."

The Brazilian was fine with going back to sleep, curling under his blankets and muttering an 'Ok.'

Jack watched him fall back to sleep before he walked out of the temple and looked around at the beautiful surroundings. "It was nice while it lasted." He said, before he use the Golden Tiger Claws and transported himself home.

XXXXXXXXX

Raimundo read the note over and over again, very annoyed by what it said.

'_Dear Raimundo,_

_I appreciate everything you've done for me and I'll never be able to repay the kindness, but I can't change who I am. I'm sorry. I know you wanted me to stay, but I just couldn't. I'll always be evil. Though, I've decided I'm not going after the Shen Gong Wu anymore and I just took the Golden Tiger Claws to get home. I'll find another way to take over the world. I'll send the Tiger Claws back to you, or you can come get them. If you or your friends ever want to….hang out, then I guess drop by. Until then Raimundo, ciao._

_Sincerely Jack Spicer, Evil Genius_

_P.S. To answer your question, maybe, someday in the future. But not now._'

Although Raimundo was angry, and some part of his gut told him disappointed, he enjoyed the letter. It didn't actually say it, but Jack was trying to change himself, just for him.

He looked forward to the day, that day in the future, when there would be no reason to hold back.

A/N: And Viola! That's it. This is probably going to be my only Rai/Jack fic, and Xiaolin Showdown fic. If I do make more, they're all going to be one shots because I can really never finish chapter stories. So anyway. REVIEW! REVIEW! Jack Spicer Evil Genius Demands it! Thank you!


End file.
